An Unforeseen Change
by SkulduggeryPleasant1
Summary: Sasuke comes across something happening to Naruto, and hears him say something odd. After Naruto explains it to him, they come upon an agreement that will change the world as they know it.
1. chapter 1

Sasuke scowled at the blushing girls as he continued down the street, having just finished buying groceries. Couldn't they see that they were too weak for him? He shuffled the bags in his hands again and paused, looking over at the drunk men surrounding something. He turned to leave when he heard one of them shouting.

"This is what you get for being born!" Alarmed, Sasuke dropped his bags and headed over, keeping to the shadows just in case one of them happened to be a ninja. They soon left, and Sasuke stepped closer to the lump on the ground, and looked closely at it.Sasuke didn't step closer to the moving mass, blinking when it started to sit up.

Sasuke stepped forward when he saw blond hair that was only on one person in Konoha, and moved to go closer when he saw the boy was crying. Not knowing what to do, Sasuke stood there, unsure of what to do as the boy struggled to sit in an upright position.

"Just a three more years. I can do that. Three more, and then I can go," Sasuke stared at the boy, trying to figure out what he meant. This boy, who was known to be a stupidly happy and never anything else, was crying and talking about going somewhere. He could excuse the crying, seeing as the boy had just been beaten by what looked like two or three full grown men. Making up his mind to assist the boy, Sasuke looked over to where the boy had been, only to discover that he wasn't there, having run when Sasuke was making up his mind. He looked around for the blond haired boy, only to notice that he was nowhere in sight.

Sighing, Sasuke went back to where he left the bags and picked them up. He could just ask the Iruka where Naruto lived tomorrow and talk to him then. With his mind made up, Sasuke headed to the compound and put his food down in the fridge, scowling at the mass of presents blocking the view of his window. He'd just burn those whenever he had the time. There was no need for him to have so many presents. Christmas was next week, after all.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he limped home, wondering what he had done to deserve this attention. He just wanted to be acknowledged in a nice way, not in a bad way or at all! Finally making it to his apartment, Naruto shut the door as best as it would shut and limped over to the bed and collapsed on it. All he had to do was wait a few more years, get on a team, and 'die' on a mission. He had no clue how he was going to do the 'die' part without getting found out, though. Naruto sat up and looked at his leg, seeing the once large gash had now turned into a simple cut on his leg. At least he didn't have to go to the hospital for it. Ignoring his stomach, he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come. He could just eat in the morning.

The next day, Sasuke gleefully burned all the flowers and clothes that showed up on his doorstep, and sorted through anything that might be relevant for being a ninja, and was glad to be finished with the annoying gifts. After finishing that, he headed towards the academy, and pulled out a scroll, reading the first lines of the jutsu before suddenly Naruto came in, reminding Sasuke of what happened the night before. He'd have to ask Iruka after class about it.

Class went on as usual. Naruto loudly doing things, Iruka shouting at the class, and so on. Sasuke didn't really pay much attention to what was happening, having already learned it from scrolls in his house. He watched Naruto, instead. Discreetly, of course. No way was he going to stare at the loud boy for any reason other than irritation.

The boy seemed to be acting as he usually did, loud and stupid. Sasuke doubted himself for only a moment before he scowled and shook off the doubt. There was no doubt that the blond child had been Naruto, there was no other person in all of Konoha with that shade of yellow. It had to have been Naruto. But with the way the boy acted as if nothing bothered him made Sasuke curious. Clearly being beaten would leave some sort of affect on the boy.

He'd have to read the psychology books whenever he went home. Perhaps an answer would be in there.

The lessons went by as usual, Sasuke succeeding in everything he did and glaring at the annoying girls whenever they came close. As his observations continued, Sasuke realized that Naruto wasn't being treated like the other students were. If Iruka was there, he'd be treated mostly like the others, but as soon as he left the teachers would ignore Naruto, sometimes even sending him out of class for reasons unknown to Sasuke. He would report it to Iruka whenever he asked for the blond's address. At one point he noticed that while they were training in Tai jutsu, the teachers were intentionally messing up the boy's stance. Yet another problem he would report. No one else seemed to pay attention to it, and it struck Sasuke as odd. Were the other teachers in on it as well?

The day went by quickly enough, and Naruto was the first out the door. Sasuke stayed until after the class left, watching Iruka shuffle papers around on his desk and putting others into files.

"Is there something I can help you with, Sasuke?" Sasuke blinked, surprised, and nodded. Iruka looked up at him and smiled, gesturing for the boy to come over. Sasuke edged closer, staring at the man for a few seconds before he asked.

"Where does Naruto Uzumaki live?" An almost bitter look came over Iruka's face and Sasuke wondered if all the adults in Konoha truly disliked the boy. Iruka had seemed like a kind person, and Sasuke hadn't expected such a look to come from the man.

"Why do you want to know? Besides, I can't share personal information like that." Sasuke almost frowned at that and ran through ideas in his head before deciding on one.

"We were going to train together to improve our weaknesses, but he left before we could." That seemed plausible. Iruka seemed to think so as well. Iruka smile at Sasuke, and began leafing through some documents, pulling one out and giving him the address.

"Please don't do anything stupid. This is in one of the bad parts of Konoha," Iruka insisted, and Sasuke nodded. He remembered when his father would come home after patrolling through those parts of Konoha, and he often drank for the rest of the night during those times. Iruka smiled and sent him away, leaving him to do whatever he wished.

Naruto pulled the grey hood over his head and applied the makeup to his cheeks, making sure the scars weren't visible as he stepped away from one of his hiding spots. The seedy part of Konoha was much worse about upholding the law than the rest, and Naruto knew that they'd do much worse things than ignore him like the other villagers. It would be best to simply hide who he was. If he had some hair gel and a wig, it would be much easier to hide than with just a hooded jacket and makeup, but he would do with what he had.

Walking through the streets, Naruto kept his valuables, which was a wallet with all the money he had, slipped into a bandage wrapped around his stomach. The bandages weren't from any attacks, as he had figured out how to hide quite well recently, but were there to hide his possessions and keep from getting pickpocketed. He felt many hands slide by the pockets on his pants, only pulling back when they realized that he had nothing, and Naruto returning the favor, stuffing many different things into the sleeves of his jacket, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets to keep the stuff from falling out.

Once he got to the red light district, which was just as bad as the place he had actually just went through, Naruto kept his eyes open for a red haired woman, dressed in more jewelry than actual clothes. The women usually didn't have business this early, so when they came out this early it was for other seedy things. Usually killing someone was something they did every once in a while, among other things. They did it for much cheaper than ninjas did, anyway.

The girl he was looking for, Aika, had been giving him lessons cheap, and he finally had the money for this week's and next week's lessons. Aika had been giving flexibility lessons and seduction techniques as well, using his Orioke no Jutsu and what he looked like now, aged forward a few years with a variation of Orioke. Apparently there was a surprising amount of people that liked blond hair and blue eyes, regardless of gender.

When he asked how Aika knew how to seduce people as a male, she told him that she apparently used to be one. After a lot of confusion about puberty and lessons from Aika, he finally understood what she meant. It wasn't weird to him that people could change genders outside of using Jutsu, especially considering his Orioke was a solid henge, physically changing how he looked.

He continued walking, not paying attention to anyone without the red hair, only to be snatched into an alley, hearing the clacking of jewelry. Turning around, he smiled and laughed.

"Aika! I got the money if you want it right now. I mean, I could put it into the safe point but I didn't know if you needed the money right now or not and-" Cutting himself off, he realized that Aika had been laughing at him. Naruto laughed along with her, noticing that she was dressed in regular clothes now.

"Silly Naru! I told you not to walk down our street! You look so out of place and so innocent," She teased, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close. Grinning, Naruto wrapped his arms around her as well. "Well I didn't wanna dress up weird again," He whined, pouting as he looked up at her.

"That's the norm around here, silly. You have to or people will be suspicious. You could always do the businessman look," She looked at him with a strange face and Naruto held back a laugh. She really did look like the customers that came here. They sobered up after a second and she pulled him through the alley, before they reached a door and went through it.

Naruto knew it was the back door to a strip club, and they continued maneuvering through it until they reached another side door, stepping out and into yet another alley, which led to her lessons room.

"So, three years left, huh?" Naruto nodded and reached under his shirt, pulling out the wallet.

"Yeah, but you said after you get enough money, you'll be leaving, too. Right?" She nodded and Naruto grinned. At least he wouldn't have to worry about her. He walked over and grabbed onto one of the poles, leaning away from it as he looked at her.

Dark red hair and light blue eyes, and Naruto had once thought that they could have been related. Unfortunately, she had come from someplace called the Land of Water after some man had bought some places around though the island. He didn't really remember the whole story but that was fine, especially since she was here now. He remembered why he had came so early and sighed.

"I won't be able to do lessons next month. The Old Man is sending someone to keep an eye on me for some reason so I gotta stay clear of here." Aika frowned but nodded. It wasn't anything new to her, since Naruto had to occasionally miss for these kinds of reasons.

"Alright, little Naru. Just head on home for now. Our next lesson is tomorrow." Naruto handed her the money and quickly left through a window, hanging on to the clothesline many people used and stood carefully on it, making use of the balancing techniques Aika had shown him and quickly jumped onto a pile of dry clothes, laughing as he ran away from the irate person.

He was leaving the district and going toward his home when he heard people whispering about a black haired boy who didn't know where he was and Naruto hoped he didn't know the kid, not wanting to get involved. It was probably someone who had just moved in. He saw a glimpse of the kid and sighed.

Of _course_ it was that bastard Sasuke. Stepping forward and quickly wiping the makeup off so he'd be more identifiable to the raven, Naruto made his way towards him. Stepping right up to the boy, he glared at him and yanked him into an alleyway, and shoved him up a ladder, which lead to his apartment.

"Why are you here?" He was a blunt person. Might as well not try and avoid anything.

"Why were you being beat up the other day?" Naruto winced. Maybe he would try and avoid that. Wouldn't want to have to deal with the boy trying anything.

"Who says it was me getting beat up? Maybe those Uchiha eyes aren't so great after all," He smirked, watching the boy become angry. Perhaps he'd just start insulting people to avoid subjects. It worked well on the raven haired boy in front of him anyway. The Uchiha opened his mouth to say something when he paused and took a breath, calming down. Naruto frowned. Damn, it had been working well.

And considering he had been acting like an ass to him already, Naruto couldn't try the nice person act. Or the stupid act. He was in the red light district, after all. It'd be almost impossible to be stupid here unless you were just that lucky.

"Why were they beating you up? And what were you talking about 'three more years'?" Naruto felt his blood run cold. He knew Sasuke was just as stubborn as him when he got curious, and he had no doubt that the Uchiha would go to the Hokage if he needed to in order to get the answers he wanted. And if he did that, there was no telling how much surveillance he would be under. _Damn it!_ He'd have to try and convince the boy not to rat him out to anyone. How was he going to do that?

Pride.

The Uchiha clan had been a prideful one before they had been killed off by their prodigy, and Naruto knew just how to play that.

"What does it matter to you? You're just gonna run off and tell the Hokage like a little baby," He sneered at him. He'd have to make this seem like it was the Uchiha's idea if he wanted the boy to go along with it. The boy glared at him and gritted his teeth.

"I am not a tattle tale." He growled from between gritted teeth. Huh. Naruto would have gone with the word 'snitch,' but that just showed the differences in how they were raised.

He scoffed, "as if I'd believe that. You're the village favorite! Being handed things left and right. You'd just blab off to the whole village like Ino would. There's no way I'd believe you unless you gave me something back. And there's nothing you could give me that I would want." He watched as the raven turned from angry to thoughtful, to determined. He had him hooked. There was no way the boy wouldn't do like Naruto wanted.

"I promise on my pride as an Uchiha, and a ninja, that I won't tell anyone what you tell me tonight." Naruto blinked, mildly surprised. He had expected the boy to simply give up, if he was being honest. He shrugged. Uchiha in general quite prideful people. The only way Sasuke would ever give up his own pride for something was if he got his ass thoroughly kicked. Hopefully that would only happen after he left. Might as well give him an altered version of the truth.

"So you know how the Kyuubi attacked, right?" Sasuke nodded. "Well, I was born on that day, and since I was, like, the only baby who survived the attack, they think that I'm the Kyuubi reincarnated or some crap. And it doesn't help that one of my parents had a great healing bloodline, so they took that as proof." Sasuke frowned at this answer. It was just stupid to beat up a kid because of when he was born.

"And the other thing?" Naruto had hoped he would at least forget about that part. He sighed.

"I'm planning on leaving Konoha after I graduate from the academy. Don't forget that you promised not to tell anyone." Sasuke frowned again, but nodded.

"Why are you leaving Konoha? I mean, besides the villagers hating you," Sasuke asked, wondering why the boy was leaving when he could simply run from the villagers.

"Well, almost everyone else here is treated well. I want to find somewhere where people won't intentionally screw me over and try to stop me from growing. I want to be strong enough that no one could try to hurt me or anyone I might care for in the future." It was a solid answer, and should be good enough to convince the boy to leave him alone. He should go ahead and send him home.

He glanced out the window and sighed. It was dark. Never a good time for anyone to be out. The other boy would have to stay the night.

"Okay, so you might be ready to go home right now, but it's really not a good idea. It's dark out and it's usually worse at night. As in, someone would kidnap you and sell you off for several reasons, most of them being sexual," Sasuke paled at that, "or simply separate you into little pieces and sell you off in the black market, and dump the rest of you that they couldn't sell into some dumpster. You should probably stay the night. No one will bother you as long as you stay hidden for the night. They usually don't try anything on Mondays. They're usually too hungover from Sunday." Sasuke grunted and turned to inspect the place. It was actually very clean, with very few personal things. It wouldn't have looked like someone lived there, except for the ramen cup that was sitting on the counter.

"There's a couple of things in the fridge to eat, but be careful. I was gonna go shopping when I saw you bumbling around." Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, who looked irritated.

'I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"No, you're not. You're gonna sleep on the bed, and I'll take the couch."

"Hn. I'm taking the couch."

This argument went on for a while before they both gave up and laid in the bed beside each other.

"We will never speak of this again," Naruto mumbled, sleep pulling his eyes shut even as he said this.

"Agreed."


	2. Deal

Sasuke glared at the noisy blond, trying to figure how he and the boy from just a few days ago were the same. The one he knew from his apartment was much more like Sasuke than he was right at the moment. They didnt even look the same. He scoffed and settled on watching the teachers, Mizuki and Iruka. They were both competent teachers, but Sasuke had already learned everything they were trying to teach him.

"Naruto! Sit down and shut up!" Mizuki seemed pretty angry with Naruto recently, although he seemed angry with Naruto all the time. Maybe Naruto had pranked him? _"They think that I'm the Kyuubi reborn or some crap."_ Sasuke scowled at the furious teacher and turned to see what the boy was doing. It looked like he was taking notes, and from what he could see on the paper, he was.

"What have i said about passing letters in class? This is the last time! Go out in the hall!" Mizuki barked, glaring at the upset child. Sasuke watched closely and saw that Naruto was actually confused.

"But Mizuki-sen-"

"No buts! Go out in the hall. I can't just let these things slide anymore. You have to grow up at some point." Mizuki sighed, and Sasuke could easily tell that he was faking being disappointed. He kept smiling everytime he thought no one was looking.

"I have to use the restroom." Sasuke quickly stood up and went towards the door before being blocked by Iruka.

"What are you doing? The bell is going to ring in just a minute." Sasuke scowled at the man. It seemed that he either didn't see it or didn't care as much as Sasuke thought he did.

"Its an emergency." He pushed his way past the scarred man and into the hallway, and turned to the left, where people were supposed to wait out their punishment.

He was surprised to see that the boy was so upset.

"Damn it. I wasn't even doing anything this time!" Naruto muttered under his breath, glaring at the ground as he scrubbed the tears from his face.

"Naruto..?" Naruto froze when he heard the hesitant voice and turned to glare at the boy.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He snapped, glaring at him. Sasuke frowned and stared at him.

"So Mizuki is one of the ones who don't like you. Did you do anything to him?" Naruto shook his head and picked himself up.

"The lunch bell is about to ring, so I'm gonna go get something to eat. You want anything?" Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm coming with you. It's boring when you know everything they're trying to teach you." Naruto gave Sasuke a bitter smile and turned, walking out the door. Sasuke felt thrown off by the smile the boy gave him.

"What was that look about?"

"Well, it can be pretty boring when you can barely read and write, too." Sasuke stared at him for a second before following the boy out. They walked for a while before arriving at a small hole-in-the-wall walk-in restaurant that served mostly ramen. Sasuke could basically see the boy changing personalities.

"They're pretty nice people. As long as you eat and pay your bill, they don't care who you are," Naruto explained as he sat down on a stool and greeting the family that worked there.

"I want a Naruto special, Teuchi!" Naruto shouted, grinning and slapping his hands onto the bar. The man grinned right back and walked into the kitchen area, scooping noodles and broth into a bowl.

"Coming right up!" He set a large bowl in from of Naruto and looked over at the raven haired boy beside him.

"What can I get you?" Sasuke stared in distain at the sloppy way Naruto tore through the ramen and opened his mouth to answer, but Naruto cut him off.

"He'll take a plain ramen with plenty of tomatoes! Don't cook them, though! My friend here don't eat them when they're wierd like that!" Naruto grinned at Teuchi, who nodded and quickly whipped up a small bowl of ramen for him.

"Naruto's my only customer who isn't an Akimichi that eats more than one large bowl," Teuchi mock whispered, chuckling at the boy's outrage.

Naruto rapidly ate bowl after bowl, amazing and disgusting Sasuke at the same time. How could someone _eat_ so much? They quickly finished and left, Naruto coming into the classroom right after Sasuke.

For the rest of the day Sasuke only saw Naruto resting at his desk. While the teachers were talking Sasuke began thinking. Surely someone had taught him to read and write, right? But then he remembered that the boy was hated within the village. The only way he could have learned how was by watching other people do it. If he taught the blond, be would owe him something. Maybe it would be a good idea to help the blond. He was tricking everyone around him with how he acted, so maybe his skill level was a lie, too.

Having decided on having the boy owe him one, Sasuke settled in his desk and waited for class to end.

Naruto sighed at the worksheet on his desk. It had been one of the more complicated things to learn and he still didn't have a solid grasp of what the little lines on the paper said. Iruka had allowed him to stay in class after school was let out so that he could focus on his work. Sasuke had quickly left, to train, he assumed, and Naruto was stuck here glaring at words he didnt understand.

"Dobe." Biting back an insult, he looked up at the raven and growled.

"Why the fuck are you here, bastard?" Sasuke scoffed and slid a desk closer, and pulled out several books.

"I'm here to help you. You'll owe me one after this." Naruto blinked before standing quickly.

"What do you want from me?" He hissed, shoulders hunched as he glared harshly aat the boy. Sasuke scowled and motioned for him to sit down.

"No. I ain't owing nobody nothin'!" His answer, he could tell, was pretty much a snarl instead of a reply. He didn't appreciate what he had to deal with before when it came to owing anyone anything.

Sasuke stared at the angry boy, confused, until he pulled to the front of his mind memory of body language and psychology. He didnt understand most of the psychology book except for the part where people sometimes acted angry when scared, and he suddenly realized that Naruto was terrified.

"I want you to train with me. That's all." Naruto calmed down enough that he didn't look like he was going to pummel the boy and was only eyeing him suspiciously.

"Train in what?" Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Academy stuff. If youre going to go around calling me a friend to whoever asks, I'm not going to have you be a weak pest. You'll be the second top in class and no one will be able to beat you. If I need to, you'll be placed on my team to make sure that you won't fall behind. I won't have anyone who claims to be friends with me be weak." He scowled and turned back to the work, irritated that his cheecks were flushed. He began rearranging papers until he finally heard the blond settle down beside him.

"Sorry. Everytime I owed anyone anything, I ended up getting hurt and I ain't doing that again. So, what am I learning?" Sasuke smirked and slapped a paper down beside Naruto.

"You're learning how to read and write." Naruto paused before nodding and they set to work, Sasuke correcting Naruto's mistakes.

It was a long afternoon and many fights happened while Sasuke taught him, and soon it was dark and both boys were tired.

"Let's go to my house. It's closer and less dangerous."

"I don't wanna go," Naruto moaned, facedown in the papers that covered his desk.

"Hn." He yanked Naruto up by the arm and dragged him out of the classroom, having gathered everything needed.

"Oi, I said I don't want to!" Naruto was protesting rather weakly, too tired to truly fight the raven boy at the moment. In a daze, he followed the boy to the compound and into the house, not realizing where he was.

"I'm gonna go to sleep now," He mumbled going directlt for a couch.

"Hn." Sasuke didn't care much where the boy slept at the moment, being rather tired, himself. In fact, the couch looked pretty comfortable at the moment. He stumbled over, falling on the couch beside Naruto, both asleep where they fell.

The next morning Naruto woke up, tension flowing into his body as he realized that he wasn't home, and the tension left as quickly as it came when he realized where he was.

He was in Sasuke's house.

And Sasuke was helping him learn school stuff properly. He could feel his face glowing, and with Sasuke next to him on the couch, his face just might catch fire.

He carefully moved off the couch, making sure the other didn't wake up, and walked to the bathroom, quickly using it and contemplating leaving the house without telling Sasuke.

It would be a dick move to do that to someone who's helping, though, so he didn't.

Instead, he snuck into the kitchen to see what the boy might have to make. Eyeing all the tomatoes, Naruto decided that a tomato soup would be good, especially considering how cold it was this morning. Seeing that he also had bread and plenty of cheese, he decided to make some grilled cheese to go with the tomato soup.

Sasuke woke up to the smell of tomatoes and cheese and felt very confused. What was Naruto doing?

Deciding to discover what the blond had gotten his hands into, the half asleep Sasuke stumbled into the kitchen, wincing at the sunlight shining through the window.

"Oh, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, turning around and looking at him nervously, "I just figured that since you were, ya know, helping me out and stuff that I would make some food for ya. Its tomato soup with grilled cheese, and trust me, it tastes great! I did everything by hand..." He continued talking, further irritating the half asleep raven. He held his hand up, glaring at the talkative boy, and walked over to the hot cup of tea sitting on the table, and took a long sip.

"Okay, that woke me up some. So you've made breakfast?" At Naruto's nod, he nodded. "Okay, so let's have it." And Naruto hurried into action.

Soon, the bowls and plates were sitting in front of Sasuke. He picked up the spoon that suddenly appeared and ate some of the soup. He looked over to Naruto, who was busying himself by cleaning some of the things he had used.

"What's the recipe?" Naruto grinned and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Sasuke grabbed the paper and looked at it.

"I figured you might want the recipe so I wrote it down!" He kept talking loudly, and it was quickly getting on Sasuke's nerves.

"Okay, why are you acting like that? It's wierd." Naruto winced and seemed to calm down. He shrugged.

"I dunno. It's wierd having people help me with stuff and I dunno how to react." Sasuke snorted.

"Act normal, dobe." Naruto glared at him and plopped himself down in the seat across from Sasuke, quickly slurping the soup down before taking it to the sink, washing the bowl and leaving it to dry. Walking over to where Sasuke was waiting for him to finish, Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't go back to where I was for a while so I guess we can do that training thing you were talking about." Sasuke nodded and they sat back down at the table.

"I want to know your true skills." Naruto snorted. His true skills involved trapping and out thinking his opponents. Sasuke's skills was much more up front than Naruto's skills.

"Since trapping isn't something taught in the academy, I don't have to worry about being taught wrong or tossed out of class. They only go over the basics of it and let us do whatever we want with it, so that's one of my better skills. The other is simply figuring out my opponent through manipulation and making them believe I'm simply a pathetic person who will never amount to much, but most people figure that anyway so I don't have to worry about that. Out thinking isn't really what most people think of and usually just try to overpower their opponent." Sasuke stared at him, thinking over what he said.

It was true that they didn't go over much bebesides the basics of traps in class, and the only teacher who ever stressed that out thinking an opponent was better than overpowering, and even then most people didn't listen.

"I also have pretty good stamina, and I am definitely good at hiding my tracks. A friend told me I have very large chakra reserves, so I'm probably going to be either a juggernaut with a couple of strong moves or I'm going to be a stealth ninja. Probably the juggernaut, considering my outside personality."

"Mask."

"What?"

"Technically it's called a mask. People hide how they're feeling by overplaying a part of their personality instead or by making a completely fake personality instead. Traumatized people usually do it, or people who don't think that there is anyone trustworthy with their true selves." Sasuke spoke with a monotone voice as he thought over what Naruto had said. It made sense that people would use him as a juggernaut if he had incredibly high chakra reserves. Usually people ended up being very visible ninjas with incredibly power jutsus if they had high enough chakra reserves. All Naruto had to do was prove his chakra reserves were incredibly high and he'd end up one. However, Sasuke didn't think Naruto could ever be a stealth ninja. He'd probably end up being killed by a suspicious teammate, if they were from the previous generation. If he found someone he trusted and trusted him, they would probably be a very powerful team...

Sasuke's eyes widened in realization. If Naruto trusted him, then, even if he wasn't strong enough just yet, Naruto could help weaken that Man. He kept his face normal as he thought about the possibilities. All the books said trust had to be a two way street, so Sasuke would most likely end up trusting him.

"Naruto," He started slowly, hoping that the boy wouldn't blow up like last time, "what if we were to partner up? I already know how they choose teammates, so if we were to rig the system, I could help you escape, claim that a rogue ninja attacked and killed you, and I couldn't stop them. All you would have to do is team up for a mission with me one time when I ask you to. That would be all I want in return." Naruto stared at him for a second before folding his hands and leaning on them, thinking about his answer. Sasuke, since he was the last Uchiha, was most likely always going to be a public ninja, regardless of the reasons. People would hand him powerful jutsu left and right if they thought it would leave him indebted to them. If all he wanted was help on one mission, he didn't see why there would be a problem with getting his help leaving.

"Fine," he said, "but this doesn't ever leave the room. I'll do whatever it is that will get us on the same team, and you'll do whatever you can to help me escape. A simple deal." With that, the two shook on it, a solemn air clouding the room.


End file.
